Collide
by icaughtfire
Summary: Romance blossoms between opposites...but are they quite so opposite? A Pellie femslash!
1. breaking dawn & shining light

**A/N: I have some VERY interesting ideas for this story. The whole thing will have strategically placed & scattered lyrics from the Howie Day song "Collide" at the parts where they fit best. If you know what the next line is after the one used in this chapter, you'll know part of what's coming...muahahahaha. Hope you end up liking it. It's for all those PELLIE fans.  
Also, this story is for Medicated And Dedicated, a huge Pellie fan who R&R'ed my Manelli story. I thought Pellie would be interesting.  
Oh, I revised this chapter a little. Taking out the Dinky the Dinosaur reference, because apparently no one got it. Ohh well. And I tried to improve upon Ashley's character, because apparently she was OOC.**

Paige Michalchuk was sprawled out beneath the stars, eyes locked on the sky. It was almost as if they were having their own little private staring contest. She was lost in her own little world, and she loved it when things were this way. It was peaceful to shut out everything she claimed to adore every once in awhile. Paige realized a long time ago that fashion wasn't important, and popularity wasn't important. But she didn't have anywhere else to go, so she just kept on in the direction she was. There wasn't anything else out there for her to do. Everyone has a talent, and it just so happened that hers was being beautiful. She would rather be a great painter, or a dancer, or something else. Paige was a decent singer, but not as good as some people she knew.

Paige felt lost in the world, especially lately. She didn't know where she truly fit in. Hazel was the girl she called her best friend, yet the girl wasn't trustworthy at all, and she really couldn't even stand her. She was sick of living a lie. She wanted to find some friends she actually liked for who they were. She had to start somewhere.

Paige got up from the grass, walking back inside. Cold dew tickled her feet. That was always such a great feeling. Sighing, she ran a hand through her thick blond hair and curled up on the couch.

The next thing she knew, it was morning. Yawning and stretching, Paige arose. She went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Deciding this day was going to be something to remember, she put on jeans and a shirt. Something simple. She didn't feel like putting on makeup or doing her hair, so she didn't. Grabbing her car keys, she was out the door.

Summer was always an excellent time. A time for bikinis, waxing, and tanning. Summer meant beautiful. But that was what Paige was trying to hide from. She was sick of being one of the beautiful ones. She drove for a little while, no destination in mind, when she found herself parking her car at Ashley Kerwin's house. Ashley was a friend of hers. They'd been through some rough times, but she was one of the few that Paige actually considered a true friend. The girl had been there for her through her rape, and was the first person she told. Rapping on the door, Paige stood impatiently, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

The door opened, and Paige was surprised for a split second. She was anticipating Ashley being at the door, but it was Ellie.

"Oh, Ellie is Ashley here?" She asked sweetly, smiling at the girl.  
Ellie gave her a strange look, probably not used to her being so kind.

"Actually, she had to run to the store. I was supposed to meet her here, because I'm spending the night. She left this note," Ellie held up a note. "Said she'd be back soon and I could wait for her. But if you want to come in, feel free to." She opened the door, letting Paige in.

Paige gazed around at the pictures on the wall, taking note of everything. "Man, I forgot how nice this place is. I missed it," She flashed a smile at Ellie, joining her on the comfortable looking couch. Ellie stared at her a little, and Paige laughed. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked suspiciously.

Ellie shrugged, leaning back into the couch with a sigh. "You're being really nice. No offense, but that's very unlike you. Not that I mind it. I like nice Paige." Ellie bit her painted fingernails nervously, chipping the black paint.

"Me too. This is me from now on. I'm sick of being fake. I'm just gonna be Paige. People don't like it; they can...blow me. Or something." She tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing hysterically. Ellie joined her in the laughing.

They held their stomachs. Laughing made them hurt. They looked at each other gleefully.

"Ellie, you're cool." Paige complimented. "I know that sounds totally lame. But you're the type of person I've always wanted to be."

Ellie nodded. "I know I'm cool. It's a gift." She winked, taking the TV remote and flipping it on. Searching through music videos, she settled on Fuse. That station had really good music, when they weren't playing r&b and rap crap.

Ashley walked in, startled to see Paige. "Oh, hi, Paige. What are you doing here?" She asked, carrying the groceries in and beginning to put them away.

Paige smiled, walking in after her and helping. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Well, actually, I've been doing some thinking. I think we should be friends again. Good friends. Like we used to be. You know? I miss you. And Hazel's not very qualified for the best friend title if you know what I mean." She explained shakily, knowing that Ashley would find what she was saying to be a little odd.

Ashley shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I guess I could give it a shot," she took out a candy bar, taking a bite of it. "Well, Ellie's spending the night and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you did too. So what about it, Paige? Wanna stay here?" Ashley offered, mouth half-full.

Paige considered. "That sounds like fun. But I don't have anything with me. I'll have to go back to my house to get some stuff." She smiled, turning around and heading for the front door.

"Ellie, why don't you go help her? You two don't know each other that well. Maybe this will give you more of a chance to get to know each other better," Ashley asked, smiling at the redhead in encouragement. She wanted her friends to get along. Paige and Ellie were from very different worlds, at least from what she knew. Paige was a part of the inner Ashley, the Ashley she used to be. So what harm would it be to introduce her old world to her new world? Ellie didn't look too enthused, but she followed Paige out the door obediently, not wanting to disappoint her best friend.

So Ellie and Paige drove to the blonde's house. They went inside, Ellie was in awe. The house, well, wasn't a house. It was a MANSION. It made Ellie's house look tiny. Paige ran quickly up the stairs to her room, Ellie trailing behind her. She picked out pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow, plus some essentials. Ellie was enthralled, looking around at all the stuff on the walls.

She saw a really risqué poster of Angelina Jolie on the wall, then chuckled to herself because of the use of the word risqué. Paige smiled, everything stuffed in her duffel bag.

"Ready?" She asked, watching Ellie look at her room.

"Yeah. Nice poster of Angelina Jolie." Ellie smirked, walking back down the steps and they returned to Ashley's house.

This was the beginning of a very interesting night of bonding for the girls.

Bonding. **Not **bondage. Just to clear that up.


	2. tangled up in you

**A/N: I don't own Degrassi or it's characters, but if I did, the show would be totally different. :)**

**It's about time my account was unlocked. Sorry for the mishaps everyone, from now on I will be more careful about where I place my stuff.**

Paige spread out on the couch, yawning. She glanced at the TV in disdain.

"Not ANOTHER episode of Room Raiders. I swear. And you know that if a guy raided my room, he definitely wouldn't pick me. How lame is it to pick someone by their room?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, throwing a piece of popcorn at the blond.

"Once that guy saw your Angelina Jolie poster, he'd go bananas." She pointed out, looking at Paige, trying not to laugh.

Ashley got up from the chair she was in, grabbing her blanket from the floor.

"Well girls, it's getting late. I think I'm going to go to bed. Help yourself to anything you want, and don't trash the place, okay?" She flashed them a smile. "Goodnight."

Paige and Ellie watched as Ashley walked upstairs. Once she was gone, they looked at each other nervously. They weren't really friends, and they didn't really know each other all that well. The only experience they'd really had, had been relatively awkward. The whole cutting incident.

Paige cleared her throat, sitting up on the couch. "Ellie, sit here. I want to talk to you. Get to know you better," Ellie gave her a weird look. Shrugging, she got up and sat down beside of her new friend, or at least, acquaintance. "Is Ellie your real name?" She asked.

Ellie smiled. "That's how you're going to get to know me better? And no, it's not. My name's actually Eleanor. But if you call me that, be prepared to get a broken nose."

Paige nodded, putting some popcorn in her mouth. "Alrighty then. I'll keep that in mind. Are you still dating Sean?" She questioned, chewing.

"No. We broke up. Don't really wanna talk about it. Are you still dating that Spinner guy?" Ellie threw back.

Paige shook her head. "Nope. Long story short, I wrecked his car. On purpose. And lots of other horrible things. But that doesn't matter now, because he was being an absolute jerk to me anyway, and apparently now he likes Manny. Stupid slut." Paige mumbled.

Ellie chuckled. "Are you calling Spinner a slut, or Manny one?"

Paige shoved Ellie playfully. "Oh shut up, you." They both smiled. Paige took the remote to the TV, desperately trying to find some non-reality show to watch on television. Finding nothing, she decided they could watch The Notebook. They were both girls after all, and that movie was a very girly movie.

Ellie turned around, gazing at the TV screen. "Oh lord. The NOTEBOOK? Isn't that like a chick flick?" She pretended to gag herself.

"Yes, it's a chick flick. And it's a good one. So be quiet and watch it."

They were both silent for a long time, watching. Paige was also watching Ellie, to see her reactions to certain parts. When it started getting sad, Paige could barely see anything. Her eyes were welling up with tears. She heard Ellie sniffling.

"Are you crying?" Paige teased, nudging Ellie.

"No, of course not!" Ellie snapped, but Paige heard her sniffle again. Paige reached over for Ellie's hand, and took it slowly in hers. She scooted over closer to the redhead. Ellie just looked at her, not saying a word. They both turned their attention back to the movie and didn't say anything.

But then came the part when they were getting back together. Ellie and Paige cried out in happiness, hugging each other. Ellie pulled away, staring at Paige with wide eyes. Why was she hugging Paige Michalchuk? The opposite of everything she stood for?

Ellie thought about it. Paige wasn't that bad. People were people. It wasn't her fault she was beautiful, and it wasn't her fault she was rich. It also wasn't her fault that beautiful and rich automatically equals popular. Ellie smiled, still looking at Paige. Paige just stared back. She smiled. Ellie put her head on the blonde's shoulder, watching the movie and trying not to cry.

Ellie's cheeks turned pink when the movie started to get more heated. She could hear Paige's breathing, and that only seemed to make her more nervous. Lifting her head off of Paige's shoulder, Ellie coughed. Paige turned her attention away from the movie.

"Ellie, you okay?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine." Ellie replied. They both took a glance back at the movie. The characters were in the heat of passion. Paige blushed a little when their gaze met again.

The blond grabbed Ellie's hand quickly. Everything was silent. All they could hear was the movie, their heavy breathing, and their ever-beating hearts.

Something about that movie made them just click. Paige touched the redhead's cheek, and put a hand on the petite girl's waist. Ellie laughed nervously, putting her hands on Paige's face, pulling it to hers. They kissed. Though it was slightly awkward, and kind of out of nowhere, the two smiled. Letting go of each other, they watched the rest of the movie in silence.

When the movie was over, they turned off the television. Paige laid backwards on the couch, and Ellie snuggled up beside her. With pleasant grins on their faces, they both drifted off to sleep.

It was morning. Well, maybe. Ellie was a bit too groggy to know anything right now. Ashley, who was trying desperately to walk into the kitchen quietly, had woken her up. Ellie took a glance at Paige, and noticed they were both there together on the couch. She quickly remembered about last night, and got up.

Paige stirred, but only slightly. Ellie walked into the kitchen, throwing an uneasy glance at Ashley. Ashley smirked. "Hey, I'm not gonna ask."

Ellie leaned on the counter. "Good, because it's nothing. We just happened to fall asleep in a very compromising position." She lied.

Ashley got out a bowl and some cereal, and began to pour. "I can see how that would happen. It's completely understandable." She smiled again, getting out the milk.

Ellie stood there, a little thrown. She knew what happened last night was certainly out of range, and a little impossible. She wasn't even totally sure it actually happened. What she did know is that if it did happen, it was amazing. She'd never shared a kiss like that with Sean. Such PASSION. Ellie shrugged, returning to the couch.

_**That's what chick flicks do to you.**_


	3. i'm open, you're closed

**A/N: I found it a good idea to delve deeper into the main character's personal lives a little. This chapter surrounds Paige and her life.**

Paige sank deeply into her bed, pulling the covers close to her petite body.

_I don't know what to think anymore. Ellie and I kissed. I can't tell anyone, it'll ruin my reputation. Then again, that's what I was trying to do, right? Be me? Well maybe this IS me. Gay all the way! Spinner and I didn't break up that long ago. I was so afraid; I didn't want things to get too serious. I guess in some way I'm still terrified after what Dean did to me. Maybe it's that. It's Dean's fault I'm afraid of guys._

She squeezed her eyes shut, grabbing her remote and turning on the stereo. She turned it up quite loudly, burrowing down under the sheets of her bed. She was very warm, yet cold all at the same time. Paige had always felt so alone in this world, and no one had ever taken the time to notice. Though Paige didn't know her well, she was starting to feel a connecting with Ellie. It might have been silly but it was something. Ellie made her want to be the best she could be.

Reluctantly, Paige got up out of bed, walking groggily into her older brother's room. Hockey memorabilia lined the walls. Along with posters of half naked guys. She smiled, coming up behind Dylan and giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Dyl...I need to talk to you about something." When he saw her serious face, he got worried. Sitting her down beside him, Dylan smiled.  
"Go ahead, I'm listening." He looked at her, eyes flickering encouragingly.

"This is going to sound really weird. All these years, I haven't been who I want to. I don't want to be beautiful and popular. Popular doesn't mean well liked, Dylan. I'm sick of being mean to people and I'm sick of dating guys," She paused, her voice breaking a little. "A huge piece of me died that night with Dean. A piece I'll never get back. A new piece came in its place, and this piece likes Ellie Nash." She confessed, taking her brother's hand and squeezing it as hard as she could.

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Paige, all I can say is..I knew you weren't happy. You're my sister and I'm not blind. Your eyes, they tell all," He looked into her eyes for a moment before continuing. "You like Ellie. Chances are if you like her, there is reasonable chances of her liking you too."

Paige nodded, putting her arms around her brother. "She does. But Dylan it's so confusing. I mean mom and dad. What will they say when they find out both of their kids are gay?" She asked, laughing a little.

Dylan shrugged. "It's genetic. It's not your fault."

Paige smiled, tears in her eyes. "Thanks Dylan, I needed that." She sniffled, walking out of his room with greater confidence.

_On the outside, Ellie and I are two absolutely different people. I wear the big labels, the new fashions. Ellie wears whatever she feels like wearing that day. My makeup is precise and colorful; Ellie's is dark and meaningful. We are so different, yet so the same. She is what I wish to be. She is so strong, so unbelievably strong. I mean here I am, it's been over a year since my rape, and I'm still dwelling on it. Ellie on the other hand, her cutting, she's completely stopped. Or at least that I know of. I don't know much of anything about Ellie's home life, but it's definitely harder than mine is. Heck, I'm rich and my parents are wonderful. Being rich isn't everything. Ellie is rich with love, and I want to be a part of her world. I HAVE to. It doesn't make any sense. That doesn't matter to me. What I feel is what I am. This is what I have to do._

Sighing nervously, Paige picked up the telephone and dialed Ellie's number.  
"Hello?" the girl's small voice answered.

Paige's face softened, as she became less nervous. But she forgot to say anything.  
"Hello?" the girl offered again.  
"Oh! Hello! Ellie, this is Paige. We need to talk. ASAP."

She heard a pause on the other end of the phone, a loud crashing noise, and some gross retching noises.

"Um. I can't today. Tomorrow, okay? I'll meet you at your house at 2 o'clock," Ellie paused, and there were more mysterious noises. "I have to go now. Thanks for calling."

There was dead silence on the other end, just a dial tone.  
Paige hung up, shaking her head sadly. She returned to her place in the bed, trying to get in exactly the right spot again.

She was starting to put some of the puzzle together. Someone was throwing up and breaking things. That probably meant drunkenness. _Who would have been drunk at Ellie's house? Sean maybe?_ Paige shook that thought off eagerly, mind racing. _Ellie's mom. That was it. That was the reason why Ellie had started cutting in the first place. Her mom was some sort of alcoholic? Apparently the girl felt the need to take care of her mother._ Paige's heart yearned to hold Ellie in her arms, and whisper in her ear that it was all going to be okay.  
She closed her eyes, the moment she lost her virginity flashing through her mind. Shuddering, she clutched the covers to her as if they could protect her from unwanted memories. She jumped out of her skin when she heard the phone ring.

"Michalchuk residence. Paige speaking."

"Miss Michalchuk, this is the Degrassi courthouse. We are calling to inform you of a hearing you need to attend on Friday July 15th. Be there by 6 o'clock sharp."

"Thank you." Paige said, shaking. She hung up the phone and sprawled out on her bed hopelessly. She needed Ellie, and she needed Ellie NOW.


	4. i wanna light you up

**A/N: And now for the Ellie chapter. Man, this chapter hits a LITTLE close to home. Ellie & I are a lot alike if you get what I mean. We're both ex-cutters and our parents...are less than perfect.**

Ellie was so embarrassed when Paige called her. She KNEW that the girl had heard all the racket her mother was making. There was no way she didn't. Burying her tear-streaked face in her hands, Ellie sobbed. She hated this life she was leading. Her father away, her mom turning to alcohol for every little jolt of pain she feels.

_I'm just as bad as she is. Cutting's no different._

Ellie scolded herself. _You haven't cut in a very long time_. She snapped the rubber band on her wrist several times, and stopped when her arm was practically numb.  
Gritting her teeth, Ellie walked into the living room. She put a fake smile on her face.

"Hey mom, want me to order us some pizza?" She tried to sound as positive as possible but her face lost all of its fake happiness when her mother turned over on the couch.

"Mmmmph." Her mother mumbled, muffled by the couch's cushions. Ellie shook her head, stomping back into her room and slamming the door. It was NOT right for her mother to do this to her! And her dad, she was almost as mad as he was. Sure he was "serving his duty" but he didn't even realize how things would get. It was chaotic, and it scared Ellie to think that her father could die, and she'd just get a measly phone call. She hated to imagine what would happen to her mother if he died.

Ellie grabbed some crumpled up dollar bills from her dresser and stuffed them into her pocket. Grumbling under her breath, she left that place. She decided to go eat at the Dot because she was really craving some of their food. Going inside and sitting down, she automatically spotted Paige. Covering her face, Ellie cursed.

"Please don't see me, please don't see me," She whispered to herself. But it was too late. She had been discovered. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Ellie forced a smile and a small wave. "Hiya Paige." She said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Paige could see smeared mascara and eyeliner on Ellie's face. She had been crying. She could tell from the sadness in her eyes. Oh, those eyes. Paige took her fingertip and gently wiped off some of the makeup.  
"Ellie, you've been crying. What's wrong?" She asked, full of genuine concern.

The redhead pulled away. "I don't want to talk about it. I came here to eat, not to be interrogated." She shot back. Paige looked hurt, but before she could say anything a waiter appeared. Ellie ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a Coke. She spun in her chair, sipping her coke and looking at Paige.

The blond was so pretty. Even though Ellie was really depressed and down feeling, something about Paige brought her up again. Closing her eyes, Ellie sniffed the air. She smelled the welcoming scent of food. And Paige. Paige always smelled so good. It was one of the things Ellie loved about her. Just then, the redhead grabbed her blond friend's hand. "Alleyway, now." She couldn't resist, there was so much built up passion deep inside her and she had to release it. Paige followed, wondering what was going on. They got into the alleyway, and Ellie pushed the older girl against the wall. She kissed her roughly, tightly gripping Paige's waist. Paige smiled, but pulled away a little.

"Whoa whoa, not that I mind all this...attention," She raised her eyebrows at this word, then continued. "But I know it doesn't have to do with me. What is it, Ellie?"  
Ellie shook her head. "It DOES have to do with you. I was sitting there, thinking of how beautiful your hair looks, how great you smell and how your lips looked like they tasted so good and I realized I wanted to kiss you. That's why I took you outside. It has nothing to do with what I'm upset about, promise."

Paige took Ellie's hand, gazing at her sympathetically. "Okay. But you admitted you're upset. If you're going to randomly make out with me, Miss Nash, we need to establish some understanding. You don't cry and then not tell me why. Tell me what's going on and tell me right now." She said calmly, looking into the other girl's eyes.

Ellie dragged Paige back inside. "I'll talk about it in here," she explained. "I'm awfully hungry." She started chowing down on her burger. "It's my mom. Well, my dad got shipped off to be in the army. My mother's all depressed and lonely..and that's kinda caused her to drink...excessive amounts of alcohol. When she does this, she gets so totally wasted she doesn't remember me, and doesn't even talk to me at all. I feel so alone and it's just not fair because I need her. I'm hurting too, I'm lonely too but she doesn't even see that and she doesn't even CARE! She's so deep into her own depression she leaves me by myself. She's forcing ME to be the strong one, and Paige, I can't be the strong one! I'm her kid. She needs to start acting like it. I'm not her mother, she's mine. She's supposed to take care of me and all she does is drink." By the time she finished with her little rant, she made eye contact with Paige. The girl had tears welling up in her eyes. Taking Ellie's small hands in hers, Paige sniffled.

"You can stay with me. For as long as you like. I know you feel like you have to take care of your mother, but you can't do that. You have a life, and you need to be happy. That's what is important. You can call somebody, get her to go into rehab. Stay with me until she's sobered up, and it'll all be okay." She reasoned, half pleading, half asking.

Ellie considered, biting a french fry thoughtfully. She was silent for a moment. Then she nodded. "Okay. I'll stay with you. Just take me by the house so I can get some stuff."

Paige smiled, relieved. "Definitely. We can't have you naked, can we?" She said that, then instantly covered her mouth, embarrassed.

Ellie smirked. "That's an option?"


	5. the best fall down sometimes

**A/N: The much needed new chapter:) If anyone has any ideas for this story let me know because I'm starting to run out of them. Also, check out my Palex story and look out for a new one that'll be VERY different from the rest of mine.**

So it had been a couple of a days, and Ellie was still staying with Paige. She wasn't sure how long she'd end up staying, but the Michalchuk family was making her feel very welcome. Especially Dylan. She'd never really gotten the chance to talk to him or get to know him before. Now she was starting to realize why Marco liked him so much. He was adorable in a protective big brotherly kind of way, though Ellie figured Marco didn't see him as anything like a big brother.

While Paige was in the shower, Ellie decided to go talk to Dylan. She had something to ask him anyway. For advice. Walking into his room, Ellie stared in awe. The walls were LINED with hockey memorabilia.

"Get lost?" Dylan asked with a smile, his dimples showing.

"No, I wanted to ask you something. Obviously you know something's going on between Paige and I. I was thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend. I'm just not exactly sure how to go about it. What do you think?" She asked, biting her lip thoughtfully.  
"Well. Paige likes to be spoiled. I bet you know that. Just do something really romantic, spur of the moment. Serenade her. She loves the attention and if you ask her like that, there's no way she won't say yes."

Ellie threw her arms around Dylan in a friendly hug. "Aw, I owe you."

"What can I say? I have to be nice to my future sister in law."

They shared a smile and Ellie left his room, returning to Paige's. She was feeling very fidgety, and she kept thinking of ways to ask Paige. It had to be special.

As if on cue, the blond walked into her room wearing only a towel and a smirk.

"Ellie dear, I heard you talking to my brother. What on earth were you talking about?" Paige asked curiously, sitting down on the bed.  
Ellie's eyes sparkled. "You'll have to find out."

Paige nodded, shutting the door and shedding her towel. Ellie couldn't look away, and Paige loved it. Getting dressed slowly, the blond gazed at the redhead every chance she got, and each time she did she caught her staring. Once dressed, Paige climbed up on the bed. She pressed her lips to Ellie's, letting her hands wander a little. Ellie didn't resist.

When Paige got Ellie's shirt off, her heavy breathing became evident.  
"I think I need to take another shower," she said breathlessly.  
"I think I need to join you." Ellie replied, following Paige into the bathroom.

Dylan was in his room. He saw the two girls go into the bathroom. With a laugh, he leaned back in his chair. "How cute is that."

Ellie had never enjoyed a shower so much in her life. It was all fairly innocent, aside from the being naked part. But it wasn't like they had sex or anything. She wasn't willing to lose her virginity in a shower. That was just a bit too out of the ordinary for her.  
Ellie smiled, toweling off her hair and putting on some clothes. Paige wrapped her arms around the girl. "Mmm. I love you, Ellie."

She was pleasantly surprised, turning to Paige and kissing her lightly on the nose.  
"I love you, too."

Tonight. I'm going to do something extravagant.

Ellie gave Paige one last peck. Grabbing her bag, she walked out the door.  
"I'll be back later! Don't follow me!" She threw over her shoulder.

Paige knew Ellie was up to something. And she was dying to know what.

Ellie headed to the store, buying strings of lights. Lots of them. Then she bought roses, and Paige's favorite, white chocolate. Satisfied, she went to the park and set up the lights. She took some candles out of her bag and lit them. Then she ordered some Italian food to be delivered. While it was on its way; she managed to set up a CD player with some nice music. Picking up her cell phone, Ellie dialed Paige's number.

"Hello?" she heard the girl answer.  
"Paige. Ellie. Meet me at the park. Right now. I have a surprise for you."

"Ooooh. I love surprises." Paige exclaimed.

They chatted for a couple of minutes, then Paige was on her way.

When Paige got there, she stared up at the gazebo in surprise. There were lights, spelling out, "Will u be my girl?" She figured Ellie would have spelled it all out if she had the money to buy that many lights. Paige chuckled, and approached the redhead with a smile.  
"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She gave Ellie a brief kiss. "I can't believe you did all this for me." She turned, seeing the candles, hearing the music. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Ellie. Of course.

"May I have this dance?" asked Ellie, trying desperately to keep a straight face, but not very good at the mushy thing.

"Oh yes." She took Paige's hand, and they danced closely until the Italian arrived. Paige was in awe. _She went to so much trouble for me!_

It made her wonder about the cost. She questioned Ellie about this, and she refused to tell.

"You're worth it," she said.

_Though we've both been through some rough things...Rape, tears, blood, alcoholism. We've fallen down countless times. We've sobbed until we can't cry anymore. We're still special, and we can still love. That is what's truly amazing._

Paige thought. She was so happy right now. Who would've imagined?


	6. you're always on my mind

**A/N: I inadvertantly made the Palex and Pellie stories similar. They're both staying at Paige's house. Well, don't worry, I'm about to fix it.  
Also I feel this story is getting boring, and monotone. I need some ideas for things to happen in the story!**

Last night had been an incredible night for Paige. She felt like paying Ellie back in some huge way. She'd talked to her parents while Ellie was asleep, told them everything. They took it well. Then she told them that the house was a little crowded, and that she wanted to move out. Unfortunately, on her salary there was no way she could afford to live on her own. Her parents supported her, told her that if she found an apartment then they would pay for it along with her living expenses. They wanted her to be independent. Also they figured that if she spent enough time with Ellie on her own, their daughter would eventually get sick of it and this whole thing would be over.

Paige woke Ellie up with a shower of kisses.  
"Ellie, get up! I have to tell you something!"

Paige explained everything she had discussed with her parents. Her girlfriend looked pleasantly surprised about the whole thing.

It took them a couple of days to find a place and move all of their stuff in. But when they did, it was amazing. Ellie locked the door, smirking at Paige.  
"Well, well, well. You do realize we are alone, for however long we want."

The blond nodded, walking towards the other girl. They slowly removed their clothing, and lay together tenderly on the couch. It was that night that Ellie lost her virginity. That night that she was happier than any other time.

Waking up, Ellie looked at her girlfriend. She was so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping. Last night had been incredible. She couldn't stop thinking about it no matter what she did. Picking up Paige's cell phone and walking into the other room, careful not to wake her girlfriend up, she called Marco.

"Marco, it's Ellie." She greeted.  
"Ellie, you're calling on Paige's cell phone. What's going on?" He asked.  
"Well, I figured Dylan would tell you. First I was staying with the Michalchuks. Last night I went all out to ask Paige to be my girlfriend. She said yes, and now suddenly we have our own apartment." She answered, ecstatic.

"Wow, El. Congratulations. Maybe I'll have to come over sometime." She could hear the smile in his voice. She knew he loved her being happy.  
"Definitely, but Marco I have to tell you something," she lowered her voice. "Paige and I had sex last night."   
Silence on the other end of the phone.

"Whoa!" He managed to get out. Ellie laughed. She saw Paige out of the corner of her eye beginning to wake up.  
"I gotta go, Paige is waking up. I'm going to make her some breakfast. You can come over today if you want to. Just call before you do." She hung up, walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

Ellie made a full breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, toast, sausage, the whole nine yards. Paige was happy to have her as her girlfriend. They sat there that Saturday morning, watching cartoons and eating breakfast.  
Paige took Ellie's hand. "I just wanted to tell you, last night was the best night of my life." She admitted, gazing into her girlfriend's eyes.  
"It was the best night of mine, too. I think you need to stop before I fall even more in love with you." Ellie replied, nuzzling the other girl.

"Stopping isn't an option. No brakes here."

Marco did come over, a couple of hours later. He also brought some friends, cake, and a banner that said 'Happy Housewarming'.  
Ellie laughed, pulling her best friend into a hug.  
"Wow, I didn't say throw a party. I said come over."

Marco shrugged, lighting the candles on the cake. "A party is the only way to go," He turned to Paige. "Both of you get over here and blow out your candles!"

Holding hands, they blew out the candles, closing their eyes and making a wish. They opened their eyes, smiling.

"My wish came true." Paige whispered, quietly enough so no one could hear.

All of their friends were at the party, and they all stayed until late. By the time most of them left, the place was a mess. Ellie saw the mess, beginning to freak out a little.

"Oh geez. This is gonna be fun to clean."

Marco gave Ellie a playful slap on the arm. "No cleaning for either of you. Let me take care of it. That's what gays are for." He winked.

They watched him clean furiously, which was actually more entertaining than the TV. Then he joined them on the couch, making sure to sit directly in the middle. Putting his arms around them, he grinned.

"Thanks for everything, Marco." Paige thanked graciously.  
He just nodded his head. "It's nothing. I love you girls." He got up, blowing them kisses, and left as well.

Ellie decided to take a long hot bath. She had been in there for about a half an hour when Paige barged in, holding her cell phone out to the redhead. The look on her face wasn't a good one.

"Ellie, it's um, about your dad." She handed the phone over.

Ellie's stomach instantly dropped.


	7. lost my place

**A/N: It's been a few days. Now, this chapter should be full of good stuff.  
Also, I wonder what the demand is for an Elex story.**

**LordVegeta91- I wasn't sure if Ellie was a vegetarian or not! I was thinking about it and I thought she was, but I just wasn't sure. If she is I apologize for the mistake. Ashley walking in on them. Well that might be interesting. Ashley doesn't know about them yet, she has an idea but that's all.**

**xcrazibabbi69x- What can I say, I love fluff. Bitchy Paige does suck, but she can be quite entertaining. I update when I can. :)**

**crashetburn- Yeah, Paige has changed. I dunno, I had to make her nice in order for this story to work, and in it she wants to change herself. She aches to be who she really is. Hmm. Well I hope the real Paige on the show continues being nice like she has been lately. Oh, and Pellie kind of surrounds the whole "opposites attract" theory.**

**Medicated And Dedicated- Definitely, you're the one who got me into Pellie again. But I forgot I wrote a story like a year ago that was Pellie. It was kind of sad though because Paige didn't like her back. Aw.**

**Also thanks to tribaltaisan, skater4u, EllieNSean4Eva, antiIRONY, HiddenSmile(Kacy!), EscapingFromExistence, Holden Hit Hollywood, tourniquetkid, and Autumn Laborra for reviewing.**

Ellie felt like she couldn't breathe when she heard the words _father_ and _dead_ in the same sentence. She got out of the bathtub, wrapping herself up in a towel and handed the phone to Paige. "He's dead," Ellie whispered. Paige pulled her girlfriend into a hug, and let Ellie cry.

"They're having his body shipped over for us to bury...the funeral's going to be in a few days." She sniffed, pulling away and walking into Paige's room.  
Paige followed Ellie, taking her hand. "Do you need to talk?"

"NO. I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it. I don't want to do anything, just leave me alone..."  
When they slept that night, Ellie seemed distant. They didn't cuddle, at all.

That morning, when Paige woke up, Ellie was gone. Worried, Paige quickly got dressed and headed out. She decided to go look at the Dot first, and there was no luck. Pulling out her phone, she called pretty much everyone she knew. She found her when she called Marco. Ellie was at Marco's.  
Paige went to Marco's to see her girlfriend, and her heart broke when she saw Ellie's tearstained face. Ashley was there too, trying to comfort the redhead. Paige pushed her away, taking the spot beside of Ellie. Paige held Ellie in her arms as she cried as hard as she could.  
The look in Ellie's eyes changed as she tried to push all of her pain away. She kissed Paige roughly, the warm sensation taking over her. She kept kissing her and kissing her, even while Paige was trying to pull away. Ellie was using her as a distraction, and Paige didn't think that was a good idea.

Ashley sat there, a little shocked. "Uh, they're kind of dating." Marco whispered.  
Ashley nodded. "Oh." She managed to say, staring at the two girls. They were from two completely different worlds. She couldn't help but wonder what had made them click.

Ellie cried for what seemed like hours, until she could cry no more. She just sat there, feeling numb, ears ringing. Biting her lip she snapped the rubber band on her wrist a couple dozen times. She couldn't believe...her father couldn't be. She didn't even get to say goodbye. It wasn't fair, at all. _If it weren't for Canada helping the United States with their stupid war on terrorism_, Ellie thought bitterly. _If it weren't for George goddamn Bush, my father would still be alive!_ Her eyes stung. She collapsed on the couch, Paige stroking her hair and gazing worriedly at her girlfriend.

Ellie drifted into some sort of warped dream world. It actually wasn't much of a dream. More like memories. She remembered what it was like as a kid. She remembered her first bike ride, swimming lessons, everything. Ellie remembered her dad, very much alive and such a bright person. She remembered her mom, loving and positive. Then everything shifted, into what they were now. She saw her mom, passed out on the couch. She saw her mom throwing up in the toilet. And she saw her dad, leaving for the army. She saw her dad, lying there dead. It was all too much to bear. Her old life had been ripped from her, and all she had was little bits of her life left.

When Ellie awoke, her head throbbed. She looked around her, somewhat confused.  
She was in the hospital!  
"Miss Nash, glad to see you're awake. You're in here for a minor case of shock. You'll be fine; everything seems to be perfectly normal. In fact, you'll be able to leave whenever your mother arrives."

Ellie closed her eyes at those words. Her mother. Oh, great.

Her mom actually came, about an hour later. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't seem drunk at all.  
"Ellie honey, I'm here to sign you out. And then you can go do whatever it is you want to." She seemed upset, but not just about her husband. About Ellie.  
They left the hospital, and her mother took her out for breakfast.

"I know you heard about your father. Well, I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving today. For um, for rehab. I can't go to his funeral; there's no way I can bear to. But Eleanor, I promise you that when I'm back I'll make it all up to you."  
Ellie pretended not to listen. She was sick of promises. She'd believe it when she saw it. Her mom, sober. She hadn't been sober in so long. It was a miracle that she wasn't drunk right now actually! Ellie glared at her mom, hurrying out of the restaurant and heading to a pay phone. She dialed Paige, who said she would pick her up in a few minutes.  
Her mother followed her outside.

"I'm doing the best I can. I'm going to get help, and I need to know that you'll be here waiting for me." Her mom pleaded.

Ellie turned to her. "OK, mom. I'll be here." She promised, getting into Paige's car.  
"I love you!" Her mom shouted after her.  
Ellie looked at Paige. "Drive."

If only Ellie could have seen the pain on her mother's face right then.  
"She'll never understand," she muttered.

Paige gave Ellie a kiss on the forehead, tucking her into bed. She handed her a couple aspirin, and a glass of water. Ellie graciously took them.  
"Baby, I have to go to work. I'll be back. I love you, and if you need me don't hesitate to call." Paige said.  
"Okay." Ellie replied, gazing into her glass of water.

Her life was a lot like this glass of water. Kind of shallow, yet kind of deep. Deep enough to drown in. Kind of warm, kind of cold. Definitely cold. Her life was such a mess of confusion, especially right now. Ellie got up from the bed, walking into the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her face looked dead. A random surge of anger struck Ellie, and she threw her fist out, punching the mirror with all her might. Glass shattered, and Ellie stepped back, satisfied. Rinsing off her hand and wrapping it with gauze, the redhead climbed back into bed.

She was dead. Or so it seemed. Maybe she just wished it. She was silent to the bone, shaking with fear. Ellie didn't know where she was, and that's the way she liked it. Things seemed alright when she was spinning in nothingness.


	8. the wrong words seem to rhyme

**/N: I plan on ending this story within maybe 2 chapters, because I'm running out of lyrics and ideas for this story. There MIGHT be a sequel, but I highly doubt it. Maybe another Pellie story in the future though, but unrelated to this one. However I have several stories in the works...so check out all of them, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. Make sure to review!**

When Paige came home and found Ellie in bed, with her hand bloody like that, she freaked out. She woke Ellie up, demanding to know what had happened. Groggily, the redhead explained about the mirror and Paige went into the bathroom to check it out. Sure enough, shards of glass were everywhere. Panicking, Paige called 911.

They took her into the hospital, and there wasn't much to be worried about. They treated Ellie's hand, telling Paige it was good that she brought her, otherwise the wound might have gotten infected. It only took a few hours and then they could leave.

Ellie was getting sick of the hospital. She was sick of a lot of things, actually. Life being one of them. Over the next few days, Ellie refused to eat, and wouldn't speak either.  
"Ellie, you HAVE to eat." Paige said gently. Ellie shot her a deadly look, but Paige wouldn't let up. Eventually the blond forced some pudding down the other girl's throat.

There was no way she could leave her alone, afraid that the girl would try something stupid like committing suicide. Paige quit her job, and stayed home full-time, taking on the responsibility of Ellie. She managed to keep her calm enough, but it seemed like the tears just kept spilling out. It saddened Paige beyond belief to see the love of her life in such pain. She called Ms. Suave, the only person she could think of to help her.

"Paige, she's undergoing intense stress and feelings of abandonment. She feels that her father left her, and that her mother is leaving her too. It's a lot of issues to work through, and she's not strong enough to deal with it right now. I'll call a few colleagues, and get something worked out. I think we're going to have to put her on some type of medicine. Maybe we could start some kind of payment plan--"

Paige interrupted. "My parents have a ton of money, they'll do whatever they can. I just want my Ellie back...it's so horrible seeing her this way."

Ms. Suave nodded, giving Paige a swift hug and leaving to figure some things out.

The next few days were even more difficult, but Paige was relieved when she finally heard from some doctors. She'd have to bring Ellie down to their offices, and they could diagnose her and get her on some sort of antidepressant. However, they warned her to keep a close eye on Ellie because antidepressants could sometimes have a suicidal side effect. That worried Paige, but she knew that if they didn't try this, then it would all be hopeless.

Ellie qualified for antidepressants, so they wrote her a prescription for Zoloft. That's the kind with the bouncy egg guy. Paige took Ellie to the pharmacy, getting the prescription filled. The redhead began taking this medicine daily, and it seemed to work like a charm.

Ellie was intensely cheerful. She jumped onto her girlfriend's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. (A/N: she's gonna be OOC for the rest of the story due to the antidepressants!)  
"Paige - I wanna go to a carnival. And I want some cotton candy and I want to play some games," She said, nodding and getting up. She paced around the room excitedly. Grabbing her coat and all of her money, Ellie turned to Paige. "Let's go!"

Paige thought a carnival sounded like a relatively good idea, so she agreed. They rode rides all day, and then when it was nighttime, Ellie had calmed down a little.  
Paige took her girlfriend's hand, leading her over to the abandoned bridge. They sat there, staring out into the water. Ellie smiled, giving Paige a much-needed kiss.  
"I love you," she declared, watching the moon shine on the water. Paige saw something in Ellie's eye flicker as the girl rose from her feet. She gave Paige a mischievous grin, jumping off of the small bridge into the freezing water. The blond let out a laugh, jumping in after her.

"Ahhhhh. It's cold!" Paige shouted.  
"Yeah, it is." Ellie agreed, pulling Paige closer to her. They floated there, in the water, simply looking at each other. Then Ellie flashed her girlfriend a sheepish smile, getting out of the water with a shiver. "Now the most important thing on my mind is getting warm." She said, wrapping her soaked arms around herself. Paige got out, tackling Ellie into the grass and pulling her body close. They lay there like that, staring at the stars and listening to the crickets. It was a completely cliché moment, but Paige enjoyed it. It didn't happen often these days because Ellie was so hyped up on medicine. She was acting as if she had ADHD or something.

They went back home and dried off, putting on fresh pajamas and went to bed.  
Paige smiled, watching Ellie drift off to sleep.  
"I'm gonna marry that girl." She murmured. Ellie shifted in the bed, sitting up and looking at her girlfriend.

"What did you say?" Ellie asked, half-asleep and not realizing what it was Paige said.  
"Nothing." Paige lied, planting a kiss on the redhead's forehead.

They both leaned backwards, and fell quietly and swiftly into dreamland.


	9. no doubts & no regrets

**A/N: One more chapter after this one. I've been really creative lately, and wrote a lot of stuff yesterday...I'll probably write more fics today, too.**  
**I wrote the poem in this chapter, so please ask permission before you steal it. (Not that you would want to steal it, but still.)**  
**Oh, and last night...I had a dream about Ellie. Lol, that tells you I write these things entirely too much.**

Ellie's eyes were fixed on the television. She put a chip in her mouth and chewed intently, watching the TV. Paige walked in and greeted her girlfriend with a kiss.  
"What are you watching?" she asked, gazing at the show.  
"Dora!" Ellie answered, eyes sparkling with innocence. Paige smiled.  
"I thought we could maybe go to the zoo today." Paige suggested.

Ellie's eyes widened as she turned to the blond. "Really!"  
Paige nodded, and Ellie sprung up from her seat, running into the other room and throwing on some clothes. She returned to the living room, triumphant smile on her face.  
"Ready!"

So they went to the zoo. Paige particularly enjoyed the giraffes. Ellie preferred the big cats, like the tigers, lions, and cheetahs. They visited every animal, and then sat down at the snack bar to eat. All of the food was entirely too expensive, but the two were too hungry and thirsty to care. Fully hydrated, they left the zoo and returned home.

Paige was sitting on the couch, kind of lost in thought, when Ellie pounced on her. The girl was in one of her calmer moods. Paige laughed as Ellie pinned her to the couch and started kissing her everywhere. She pushed her girlfriend off of her, wrestling her to the ground. They were both laughing. Then they paused, and looked at each other for a moment. There was complete silence. Ellie threw off her clothes, watching Paige out of the corner of her eye as she did. Paige simply smiled, doing the same. They walked toward each other, look of lust in their eyes.

The girls collapsed together on the couch, and made tender love.

Ellie sighed, pulling Paige close to her. "You're amazing," she whispered in her girlfriend's ear. It was those sweet nothings that made their relationship wonderful.

Ellie closed her eyes, getting up from the couch and wrapping a sheet around herself. She stood in front of Paige, smiling.

"I wanted to read you a poem I wrote after that night at Ashley's." Ellie announced, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Alright." Paige agreed.  
"Promise you won't laugh," Ellie began. Paige nodded, and the redhead cleared her throat. She was going to read it, and she was half scared to see if her girlfriend would like it or not. Things like that meant something to her.

"I am tossing, I am turning

Each night I am learning

A bit more of the story unfolds...

I dream, and I dream

Hoping you are as good as you seem

But it's a bit too early to tell.

The beauty of you and me

It's all to clear to see

Like the twisting summer storms...

I am lost now

I am unsure of where to find myself.

I look over my shoulder

And I back into a corner...

It's all so unfamiliar in this life.

I am smiling, I am crying

They are both one and the same

And maybe I am ashamed...

Face like a criminal

Body of a woman

What are you trying to masquerade as?

I'm not sure as yet

But I would just bet

That you don't even know.

Surrender to your fears

The end is drawing near

No time for goodbyes..."

Paige sat up on the couch, face twisting into a satisfied smile. She pulled her girlfriend onto her lap, nuzzling her.  
"That was beautiful. And it feels nice to, you know, have a poem written about me." Paige confessed modestly, blushing a little.

"Well I can't help but write about you. I love you!" Ellie replied.  
Paige got up from the couch suddenly, walking into the kitchen.  
"Do you want some chicken noodle soup?" She asked.  
"Yeah! Sounds good!" Ellie threw over her shoulder.  
Paige cooked some soup, and returned to the living room to eat it with the love of her life. They sat there together, eating silently, and thinking.

_She's too beautiful for me,_ Ellie thought. _She's everything that's better than I am. Way too good for me, and I don't deserve her. But of all people she chose me. So that has to mean something, right? _

_She's so strong, _Paige thought. _She's gotten through so many more things than I have. Even now, when her father just died. She's acting like things are fine. Of course, that's partly the work of the medicines, but still. She's so brave..._

Ellie turned to Paige, gazing at her for a moment before speaking.  
"This is going to seem totally off the wall, but why didn't you bring your Angelina Jolie poster to the apartment to hang up?"  
Paige laughed. "Didn't think of it. But now that I do, that seems like a good idea. Since it was partly the start of our relationship."


	10. poetic bravery

**A/N: The time has come...for the last chapter. I'm actually sad to end this fic, but it needs to be ended. And the 42 reviews I have right now are more than I've ever gotten for a story. So thanks everyone.**

Paige was a little bored. Ellie was in the shower, and she was sitting there with nothing to do. She decided to get out a blank pad of paper and a pencil. She began drawing. Random things, things that just magically popped out of her head. She must have lost track of time because Ellie came into the living room, towel drying her hair a bewildered expression on her face.

"Wow, I never knew you could draw." Ellie said, sitting down, amazement in her voice.  
"Me neither." Paige replied, looking down at the pad in surprise. She thought back to a few months ago...when she was desperate. When she was desperate to find out who she was. She smiled to herself. She'd definitely come a long way. Paige the artist. Had a nice ring to it. Sounded even better than Paige the lesbian. Chuckling, she put her arm around her girlfriend. "What do you say we go to the movies?" Paige proposed, batting her eyelashes in mock adoration.

Ellie laughed, nodding. "I say let's go for it."

They ended up going to see some horror movie. Paige walked into the theater, clutching a large tub of popcorn and a bag of M&Ms in her hands. Ellie pulled her into a seat, and they stared intently at the screen as the movie began. It started off alright, but just got scarier and scarier. Paige grabbed Ellie's hand, burying her face in her shoulder. Ellie took one look at Paige with a smile on her face, and then returned her gaze to the movie screen at the wrong time. She let out a loud scream, and then covered her mouth with her free hand. Ellie felt like an idiot for screaming. She squeezed Paige's hand, who in turn, peeked out from her spot in the girl's shoulder.

"Scary much?" Paige asked nervously, trying not to look at the screen.  
"Uh, yeah. Not our best idea, considering we live alone." Ellie answered, panic in her voice. There was no way she wanted to stay alone in the apartment tonight.  
"Screw this movie, let's get out of here and go home. We can invite all our friends over to spend the night. What do you say?" Paige questioned, pulling Ellie up from her seat. They agreed, and returned home.

It wasn't long until their friends arrived. There wasn't going to be a party, just a fun little sleep over. After all, that was how this whole relationship began.

First came Ashley. She pulled her friends into a hug, smiling uncontrollably.  
"I can't believe you two are still together. I guess you owe me, huh?"

Ellie and Paige laughed as Marco arrived, tailed by Dylan, Jimmy, and Hazel. Hazel hadn't been talking to Paige in awhile actually. The whole dating Ellie thing threw her into a state of shock. The girl walked up to her blond friend and pasted a smile to her face. "Paige, can I talk to you?"

Hazel and her friend went into the other room, and the dark girl shut the door behind them. "So are you like a lesbian now?" Hazel accused, a dark glint in her eye.

"I don't know. Maybe. I think I might be. Hazel, I don't give a shit what you think because I love Ellie, and if that's not enough for you...then you're not a real friend." Paige snapped back, glaring.  
"It's just too much to handle, that's all. Actually, I can't stay here long. I've got some baby-sitting I need to do. Sorry. You understand." Hazel said, shrugging her shoulders effortlessly. They joined their friends back in the living room.

About an hour later, Hazel left, and the group of friends decided to order some pizza.  
"Paige, don't worry about Hazel. I'm sure she'll get over it." Jimmy consoled, not understanding why Hazel would be upset.  
"Yeah I mean, Spinner got over me coming out." Marco put in, taking Paige's hand in his with a mischievous grin.

"God, don't talk about Spinner right now. I don't ever want to see him again."

"Well that makes two of us." Jimmy agreed. They all raised their glasses of coke and cheered.

Marco stole Ellie away from the rest of the gang, leading her into the kitchen.  
"How are things?" Marco asked, concern bubbling in his eyes.  
"Things are alright. I mean, they aren't perfect or anything, but nothing ever is. I don't know, I guess these antidepressants I'm taking were making me a little wacky. I'm used to them now though, and so I'm pretty normal. As normal as I ever was to begin with anyway." Ellie answered, leaning against the counter.

"You never were an ordinary girl." Marco admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"I never got to thank you." Ellie began, looking at her friend.  
"For what?" Marco asked, a little confused.  
"Being gay. If you hadn't rejected me, I wouldn't be this happy right now. Well I might be happy with you; I'm not trying to say I wouldn't be. But I'm glad I'm happy with Paige. It just seems...right." Ellie finished, sniffling a little. It made her get all teared up. Paige was someone special, that was for sure.  
"Ha. No problem, sweetie." He planted a kiss on his best friend's forehead.

The rest of the night went well. Everyone who wasn't staying left. The only people left were Ashley, Marco, and Dylan.

Dylan pulled Marco close to him, cuddling him on the couch. Paige smiled, pointing at them in jealousy.

"Aw, look at them!" She practically squealed. Ellie came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck softly.  
"We can be just like them." She whispered.  
Paige turned around, locking eyes with her girlfriend.  
"I don't think you realize just how much I love you."

"Oh I don't know, I am pretty great." Ellie joked, pulling Paige in for a kiss. They kissed briefly, and Paige ended it, turning to Ashley. She blushed, knowing her friend probably felt left out.  
"Do you mind sleeping in here on the love seat? Or do you just wanna go home? I mean, this must totally suck for you." Paige sympathized.  
"No, it's cool. No suckage. I'm going to go to sleep if you two don't mind." Ashley considered, hopping onto the love seat and grabbing a blanket.

Paige and Ellie headed into their bedroom. They changed into pajamas, and got into bed. Paige looked at her girlfriend carefully, pushing a strand of hair out of her stormy eyes.

"You're great." She said.  
"You're greater." Ellie replied, cuddling the girl.  
They fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.  
It was almost poetic.


End file.
